Happy Birth(late)day
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Sibuk disaat kesayangannya ulang tahun, siapa yang tak stress coba? untuk mempertingati hari ulang tahun Luffy (walau udah kelewat sih) BL, AU, OOC, typo(s) LawxLuffy


**Happy Birth[late]day**

 **.**

 **Law x Luffy**

 **.**

 **One Piece © Eichiiro Oda**

 **.**

 **Memperingati hari ulang tahun Luffy**

 **.**

 **Sibuk disaat kesayangannya ulang tahun, siapa yang tak stress coba?**

 **.**

 **Warn! YAOI, Typo's, AU**

 **.**

 **[Oneshoot]**

Trafalgar Law menatap jam dinding di sudut ruangan dengan sinis, seolah menatap wajah musuh lama. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang istimewa, namun ketika jarum pendek menyinggung angka 11 dan ia masih gentayangan di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, emosinya meledak.

Jejari kurus miliknya menari pada ponsel layar datar, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

' _Aku akan segera pulang'_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hari ini berandal kecilnya berulang tahun, dan hari ini pula dokter Cavendish meminta cuti untuk riset atau entah apalah itu, Law tidak peduli. Ia mendapat kehormatan ditunjuk sebagai pengganti. Terkutuklah Cavendish.

Sebuah pesan balasan memenuhi layar

' _ya, aku tunggu'_ –pula untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dua pasang tungkai jenjang melangkah beriringan, mencipta irama ketak ketuk di lorong yang sepi. Aroma antiseptik menguar disetiap jengkal langkah, bersatu dengan udara malam yang menusuk.

Monet, gadis bernetra emas yang mendampingi si dokter muda hanya tersenyum geli, memiliki atasan yang luar biasa kebocahan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan untuk menggoda.

"Dokter, dapat pokemonnya?" sindirnya pada Law yang terus tekun menatap ponsel.

"Aku dapat kepala buntungmu" dan Law dengan mulut busuknya selalu meladeni, Monet terkekeh dengan bahu berguncang.

Ruangan yang dituju masih jauh jaraknya, kemeja berlapis jas putih sudah sekusut wajahnya karena terlalu lama di usak-usak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Law lembur meninggalkan 'Luffy-ya'nya sendirian, tapi kalau di hari ulang tahunnya, yang benar saja.

"Dokter, wajahmu menyeramkan" Law lelah bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi guyon abnormal asistennya.

"Ayo selesaikan dengan cepat, Luffy-ya menungguku, hari ini ulang tahunnya"

Langkah mereka masih tak melambat, ruangan—ruangan di sisi sudah sepi, penjaga beberapa kali melintas dan memberi sapa.

"Luffy-kun ulang tahun? Kalau begitu setelah selesai aku akan ikut ke rumahmu" ujar Monet setelah melambai pada perawat kenalannya.

"Tidak boleh" tolak Law langsung, si gadis bersurai sewarna pucuk daun tertawa anggun, ia tidak bisa tidak menggoda Law yang luar biasa kekanakan kalau menyangkut Luffy-kun. Posesif tingkat dewa.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Luffy-kun"

"Tidak mau"

"Jangan begitu, aku menyukai Lufyy-kun, loh"

"Kubunuh kau."

Dan kadang Monet bingung harus membenci Law seperti apa lagi, selain memakluminya (dan men- _shipper_ mereka)

.

.

.

Law berhasil pulang setelah menangani korban kecelakaan jam 2 malam. Seharusnya itu bukan bagiannya, namun tidak ada dokter jaga selain dirinya disana, belum lagi keadaan si korban yang parah dan membutuhkan penanganan segera.

Senyum asimetrisnya berhasil mengembang setelah mencapai pintu, lelahnya sedikit menguap mengingat rupa mungil kesayangannya.

Ia menyalakan saklar lampu, sedikit heran karena biasanya lampu ruangan tengah selalu menyala, manik malamnya mendapati sosok malaikat –setan- kecilnya yang terbaring di sofa, memeluk bantal berbentuk daging panggang sambil mengingau tentang daging panggang juga. Di meja depan setumpuk kado dengan ukuran bervariasi menginvasi, berdesakan dengan sebuah kue tart besar yang tersisa setengah. Sisa-sisa dekorasi meriah menghiasi dinding, teman-temannya (yang tidak Law sukai) merayakan ulang tahun Luffy disini, entah pesta seperti apa yang dibuat.

Ia menggendong tubuh tidur Luffy dan membaringkannya di ranjang, menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher.

Jujur saja Trafalgar Law sedikit kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengan Luffy, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia menemukan sebuah notes kecil di meja depan, dengan tulisan serupa ceker ayam.

' _Torao, kalau aku ketiduran bangunkan saja. Sudah makan? Tadi Sanji memasak sesuatu, makanlah tapi jangan habisi daging panggangnya ya... tadi teman-teman merayakan ulang tahunku disini, jangan marah'_

Law menjawab dalam hati 'tentu saja aku marah, dongkol sekali. Teman-temanmu memang patut di benci. Dan mana bisa aku membangunkanmu.'

"Selamat ulang tahun" bisiknya setelah mengecup puncak kepala kesayangannya. Ia melepas jas tanpa berganti pakaian kemudian menyusul tidur di samping si bocah.

.

.

.

Subuh sekali Monet menelpon Law, mengingatkan jadwal operasi hari ini. Trafalgar muda terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut karena minim istirahat. Disampingnya masih terbaring berandal kecilnya, menampil wajah damai, Law mengusap surai gelap si kecil laun, tak ingin membangunkan.

Ia beranjak dengan enggan menuju wastafel, wajahnya yang terefleksi cermin terlihat berantakan. Jelas saja, ia masih belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Luffy secara langsung (dan entah kenapa hal ini menjadi penting dan mempengaruhi moodnya bahkan penampilannya secara signifikan).

Luffy mungkin bisa maklumi kesibukannya, tapi ia tidak. Law rindu celotehan Luffy (meski berisik dan mengganggu).

Dokter raven menyampir handuk di kepalanya yang basah, melirik kado di atas meja sambil memakai kemeja pas badan.

Dari Nami, Dari Chopper, Dari Brook, Dari Zoro, yang terakhir membuatnya sengit.

Sebenarnya percikan kebencian Law pada Zoro sangat beralasan, ia tahu kalau si kepala hijau itu luar biasa _brocon_ pada Luffy, luar biasa overprotektif, apapun namanya, itu membuat Law terancam posisi.

Itulah mengapa Law benci manusia yang bersurai hijau, baik Monet maupun Zoro.

Law masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil jasnya, jam weker di atas nakas belum waktunya bertugas, sinar bulan masuk lewat jendela yang bertabir gorden, masih dini hari.

Ia berangkat setelah mengecup bibir Luffy yang masih sibuk menggapai mimpi.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Law mengutuk Cavendish yang seenaknya cuti, dan melimpahkan tanggung jawab padanya. Monet hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dokter jangkung yang uring-uringan.

Meski dongkol setengah mati, kinerja Law tidak memburuk, rupanya sumpah jabatan sudah mendarah daging di dirinya.

Kantung matanya yang sejak awal sudah tebal kini bertambah tak ubah panda.

' _Luffy-ya, aku menginap di rumah sakit. Jangan lupa makan'_ ia mengetik pesan dengan wajah tertekan.

"Dokter, kau kena konstipasi?" Monet terbahak, sebegitu rindunya si dokter jagal bertampang anti manusia itu kepada Luffy-kun yang berisik? Cinta memang membutakan dan menggelikan.

"Diam dan matilah."

Dulu ada banyak rumor beredar kalau si dokter tampan itu berpacaran dengan Monet, dan gosip recehan itu sudah menyebar seisi rumah sakit. Kedekatan mereka memang bisa dibilang berlebihan.

Monet hanya tersenyum anggun menanggapi, hubungannya dengan si dokter tak lebih dari asisten dan atasan, yang selalu ia katakan kepada semua orang.

Sebenarnya ada hubungan lain 'sih diantara mereka, Law itu homo dan Monet adalah fujoshi. Jelas?

Ketika Luffy datang berkunjung dan disambut Law dengan pelukan dan ekhemciumanekhem, Monet hanya terpaku menahan mimisan sambil mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera ponsel, barulah rumor itu berhenti dengan sendirinya,

Jadi itu pula salah satu alasan Monet tidak bisa membenci Law yang luar biasa menyebalkan. Karena ia bisa disuguhi asupan gratis.

.

.

.

Law pulang ke rumah jam satu malam setelah kemarin menginap, dan lagi-lagi mendapati Luffy sudah tertidur, kali ini di kamar, memeluk ponsel.

Law membuka ponsel si bocah, menemukan pesan yang belum sempat terkirim

' _rindu Torao'_ sepertinya ia ketiduran selagi mengetik.

Law tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Luffy-ya nya, pemandangan langka yang hanya terjadi ketika ia bersama si berisik.

Besok ia jadwal siang, meski tidak libur setidaknya ia bisa bertemu Luffy pagi hari.

Menaikkan selimut Luffy sebelum beranjak untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat, setidaknya hari ini ia ingin tidur lebih nyaman.

Law tidur memeluk pria berpostur mungil yang memunggunginya. Tubuh kecil Luffy tenggelam dalam dekapan doternya yang sedang bahagia.

Ketika bangun, Luffy sudah tidak nampak, ia mendapati notes tertempel di dahinya. Kadang kekasihnya terlalu kurang ajar. Ia memikirkan opsi untuk menyiksanya nanti.

' _hari ini ada praktikum pagi, aku berangkat duluan ya bersama Zoro dan Franky. Dosennya galak'_ darah Trafalgar sulung mendidih, pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi salam perpisahan dan perselingkuhan, ini tidak bisa dimaafkan.

Sejak kapan Luffy-ya peduli dengan praktikum? Sejak kapa Luffy-ya rela bangun pagi demi jadwal? Dan ada apa dengan Zoro yang berangkat bersamanya?

Demi apapun Law sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kertas kecil berwarna gading diremas penuh emosi.

Ulang tahun Luffy sudah terlewat sekian hari –yang bahkan tak ia ingat, dan mereka belum bertemu secara sadar, tahu-tahu Luffy sudah selingkuh dengan sang musuh bebuyutan.

Law memijit dahi, kebiasaan yang baru-baru ini sering dilakukan. Matanya auto fokus ketika mengenali barang asing yang menghiasi kamarnya dan Luffy-ya. Ada robot kecil, miniatur kapal bajak laut, sandal tidur bulu, headphone, poster raja bajak laut dan benda-benda lain, banyak pula yang masih terbungkus kado. Law kalah.

Masih ada banyak waktu sampai ia masuk kerja siang nanti, Law memilih membereskan apartemennya yang bagai kapal pecah sebagai pengisi waktu. Disaat seperti inilah ia menyadari kesepian Luffy yang sering ia tinggalkan sendirian.

Law memang egois, kalau Luffy belum pulang lewat petang, ia akan mengirim pesan 'pulang sekarang atau kubakar postermu' atau ancaman sejenis. Luffy juga suka begitu, ia akan merajuk kalau sendirian 'Torao pulang atau aku akan menginap di rumah Zoro' keduanya sama sama efektif. Namun lagi-lagi law baru sadar bahwa Luffy kali ini tidak merajuk apalagi dengan ancaman menginap di rumah Zoro yang 100 persen ampuh. Padahal Law sudah terlambat berhari-hari. Luffy-ya sedang belajar menjadi dewasa kah?

Poselnya berdering dengan nada tidak santai yang sengaja ia pasang –dan sesali.

"Dokter gawat, pasien kritis" Law berlari menyambar jas dokternya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam itu ia bisa pulang lebih cepat, jam 9 malam, rekornya untuk pekan ini dan besok ia libur, dengan wajah lelah ia membuka pintu. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa menemui Luffy-ya yang setengah mati ia rindukan.

"Torao" tenor cempreng menyambutnya riang, merentangkan tangan dengan gestur menyambut pelukan. Law ambruk di pelukan si kecil. Ia terlalu lemas untuk menopang diri, rasanya mau pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Berisik, bocah" sambil menyungging seringai lelah.

"Torao bau, tidak mandi ya?" Tenor berisiknya menyuarakan tawa renyah yang begitu Law rindukan.

Meski tubuhnya kecil, Luffy itu kuat, ia mampu menopang tubuh Law yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Aku tidak bau."

Luffy memapah tubuh Law menuju sofa, cengiran masih tak lepas dari wajahnya yang serupa anak 8 tahun.

"Torao jangan pergi lama-lama lagi ya, kalau kau pergi lagi aku akan menyeretmu dari rumah sakit" Luffy memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan kekesalannya yang selama beberapa hari ini ia tahan. Berpisah dengan Torao bukan hal bagus. meski bodoh ia sadar juga.

"Kau juga jangan pergi bersama Zoro lagi, atau aku akan membedah kepalamu" timpal si dokter yang terpejam tak sanggup membuka mata.

"Aku kesepian tahu, Zoro baik sekali, dia selalu mau menemaniku. Torao kelelahan sekali ya? Istirahatlah!" bocah bermarka itu khawatir melihat Torao-nya. Pasti berat bekerja sesibuk itu.

"Dan akan kubedah juga kepalanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu" ia menolak, memilih bersender pada sofa.

"Luffy-ya... aku tahu ini terlambat"

Si dokter mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik saku jasnya, menyerahkannya pada Luffy masih sambil terpejam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, aku mau menikahimu dan aku memaksa" lanjutnya. Meski sedang lelah, kadar menyebalkan Torao tidak surut sedikitpun. Si bocah tertawa menerima kotak cincin dari Torao-nya.

"Dasar Torao, aku ini lelaki tahu." Rona merah muda menghiasi wajah gemas Luffy, dan untunglah Torao yang terpejam tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku memaksa, sayang, mana yang tidak kau pahami?" Luffy menggetok kepala dokternya sambil terkekeh.

"Dan aku menolak. Aku memaksa shishishi"

.

.

.

End.

Halah. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Meski terlambat, selamat ulang tahun Lu-chan /pelukuyel

Pak dokter sih, sibuk mulu, tapi tenang Tra-kun, kamu gak kan ditikung Zoro kok, dia kan pacarnya Sanji-kun.

Sudahlah. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan kalimat tidak padan, Cuma edit sekali dan saya belum tidur hahahaha /curhat.

Salam hangat,

Chococinno Brown Sugar


End file.
